mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
May We Interrupt?!
May We Interrupt?! is the second chapter of the Mamotte! Lollipop manga series. Summary The chapter begins with Nina screaming as she tries to escape a group of wizards pursuing her in an attempt to retrieve the Crystal Pearl. Her cries of help are met and she is scooped up into the arms of a mysterious man whose face we cannot see. He then confesses his love to Nina, and moments later Nina wakes up to find that it was only a dream and that Zero is on her bed, hovering over her in an attempt to wake her up. Nina smacks Zero, and Ichî comes over asking what is going on. Nina later meets Zero and Ichî in their car, and Ichî flies Nina to her school, Forte and Sun pursuing all the while. Ichî and Zero quickly defeat Sun and Forte, who vow to come for Nina again. At school, two new students are introduced. They are none other than Zero and Ichî. In order to excuse Ichî’s age difference, they lie that he had been held back after being in the hospital for so long. The two inform the teacher that they refuse to sit anywhere besides next to Nina, much to the surprise and envy of her fellow female classmates. Her sensei, imaging a field of roses, says that it must be love, and Nina yells at him, asking what he is muttering. After first period ends, Ichî and Zero pick Nina up by the arms and drag her to her next class, where her friends Hatsuka and Yôka suggest they all sit next to each other, but Zero and Ichî inform the girls that they will be sitting next to Nina, much to the girls’ surprise. The two continue to follow Nina around the rest of the day, much to Nina’s embarrassment. Outside of the school, Forte and Sun are spying on the trio, Forte noting that Ichî and Zero have yet to leave Nina’s side. Sun then tells Forte that she has a good plan, and Forte then asks what she has in mind. The next panel skips forward to Sun and Forte standing in Nina’s school, the two of them wearing girl school uniforms. Sun assures him that they can get Nina while she’s in the bathroom, and a mortified Forte overhears two boys talking about how he and Sun are cute, one adding that “the blonde one” is “his type”. Forte then insists they get the Crystal Pearl and leave as quickly as possible. Nina, still being followed by Zero and Ichî, snap at the two, telling them to stop following her, even when they say that it is to protect her. Nina tries to walk away, but slips, Ichî catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground. Nina quickly gets away from Ichî, insisting that she is fine, and bolts into the girls’ bathroom, wear she is bombarded with questions about her relationship with Zero and Ichî by her fellow female classmates. Before Nina can answer, Forte and Sun steps forward, informing Nina that she is in for trouble now. A look of realization forms on Nina’s face, claiming that she now sees that Forte is in fact a girl. Forte yells at her, telling her that he was wearing a skirt in order to get to her and that he is in fact a boy. When the other girls in the bathroom hear this, they scream and push him out of the bathroom and chase after him so that they can beat him up. Nina, realizing that Ichî and Zero were right about her being in danger, heads to exit the bathroom, but is stopped by an Air Fish summoned by Sun, who informs her that they are carnivorous and eat humans. She hops onto one of the larger Air Fish and chases after Nina, saying that they will play tag. As Nina runs, Zero suddenly jumps in the way of the Air Fish, and destroys them with his Fireball spell. He scolds Nina for leaving, and the two begin to yell at each other, Sun interrupting as she summons another squad of Air Fish. Zero destroys this squad as well, and Sun summons another, which Zero yet again destroys. After several rounds of this, Nina urging them to stop, the section of the school they are in has practically been destroyed. Zero is impressed with Sun, and when Nina hears the teachers approaching, she tells Zero that they need to leave. Zero refuses, but relents when Nina points out that Ichî will get mad. They are gone by the time the teacher’s arrive, shocked to see the wreckage and wondering if it’s some sort of terrorist attack. A small panel in the corner shows Ichî, who is meanwhile in class, a model student. Zero and Nina escape to the roof, where Sun is waiting with even more Air Fish, expressing her boredom with the fact that Nina and Zero are already tired. She sends her largest Air Fish charging at Nina, but Zero jumps in the way, the Air Fish injuring his arm in the process. Nina protests Zero’s action, but he tells her that he is going to protect her. Zero casts his Fireball Piston spell, sending great balls of fire to destroy the fish. Sun muses that she will be able to summon more, but Zero sneaks up from behind her and destroys her staff. Sun admits defeat, and waves goodbye to Nina, saying in a friendly manner that she will see Nina later. Nina waves goodbye as well, deciding to simply go along with Sun’s strange behavior. Zero tells Nina that they had better get back to class, Nina still thinking about how Zero had wanted to protect her even after getting hurt. Nina and Zero return, and Hatsuka asks Nina where she was, informing her that there was an explosion in the school. Ichî, clearly holding back his anger, tells Zero that they are going to have a talk later. Later, when Nina arrives home and enters her room, she finds Ichî and Zero eating at a table as they welcome her home. Nina demands to know what they are doing, and Ichî explains that they will now be living there, having created a magical dimension inside her closet where they would stay. They tell her that they will be able to relax a lot easier knowing that they will be near Nina. Nina screams that this is a nightmare, Ichî assuring her that it is all fine and that her clothes are in their room, to which Nina replies that that is not the problem. Nina wonders what is going to happen to her life from then on. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters